bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Strike
Big Time Strike is the Twenty four episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 44th episode overall. Plot The episode starts when the boys are singing their new song Superstar in the middle of the song Gustavo shocks them with his latest gadget. The boys are not happy and make it clear that he has shocked them at least 4 times while they were dancing in the bathroom and while they were at break. Gustavo says "More rhythm less bathroom no breaks." When they complain to Kelly she tells them normally she would totally object to Gustavo using that but they really need to get Superstar done fast. But after getting one shock too many they decide to go on strike. The boys elect Kendall to be their leader and he elects Carlos to be the muscle of the operation. When James asks why since he's physically the strongest in the group Kendall reminds him of how Carlos took on the entire eighth grade in middle school. Remembering that and admitting that it was impressive he gives Carlos his support. After Logan volunteers to make picket signs for their protest march Katie arrives and asks what they're doing and they reply that they're sticking it to the man. Katie expresses her interest in helping so Kendall puts her in charge of supplies. They plan to use signboards and show they want to expel him from everything he has even his mansion. They said they will stop striking if Gustavo gives them sundae a jacuzzi and other things etc. Throughout their strike Gustavo and Kelly make it clear to the boys that they are not giving in to the boys. First they post call the agency to send them all the hot teenage males to Rocqué Records. Gustavo fire's the boys making them to return to their crib and they plan to make their own music video using The Giant Turd Song and the Oh Yeah music video backdrop. This fails and the boys are tired from working and Kendall reliefs that shocking is way worse than no resting policy. Meanwhile, Gustavo decides to make his own music video with him dressings up like the guys. Then he asks Kelly what she thinks of it. Kelly then faints due to sickness and disgust. Then Gustavo decided to call the guys and make another video. So the guys arrived with Kendall's mom and demands that they provide no shocking at least a half-hour break and respect. Then they agree and they make a music video for Griffin, which he loves. Then Griffin shouts at them that they need to make another music video and he is not leaving until getting one. Then Gustavo shocks him with a lot of shocking power and he hits the roof. He says that a break is good and he will come back next week. Subplot Meanwhile Mrs. Knight is on strike because Katie said that her job is not "ROCKET SCIENCE"!! Then she gets offended and goes on strike. Mrs. Knight gives in to Katie when she admitted that moms have a harder role than rocket scientists and she turns to their negotiator. Songs Featured *The Giant Turd Song *Superstar Quotes :Kendall: Gustavo, we both know that I'm wearing a tie. [the boys all point at Kendall's tie] And we also know that Griffin wants a song from Big Time Rush, tomorrow. :James: And we're Big Time Rush. Which means, where's my hair salon!? ---- :[While James and Logan are striking] :Logan: What do we want?! :James: An ice cream sundae bar, a personal hair salon, a petting zoo, brunch with Wayne Gretzky, a hot tub, a second hot tub- You know what, we need a shorter chant! :Logan: (Opens his mouth to respond, when he notices James' sign. Which says, "Hi, I'm James") Have you been holding that sign the whole time? :James: Uh, yeah. :Logan: What does that have to do with striking? :James: Uh, I'm striking. (Does his signature hand gesture) Goof *When the four boys rush out to chase away the talented boys from an agency Kendall and Carlos are without their picket signs then when Katie arrives both of them appear with their signs Running Gags *Every time the guys turn their sign around a new thing appears written. *Gustavo shocking the boys (or at least threatening to shock them). Trivia *They revealed that the album is coming out soon. *This episode also aired on Columbus Day making Big Time Rush the third Nickelodeon show (after The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob SquarePants) to air a new episode on Columbus Day twice. *This is the first time that each of the main characters except Kelly are equal antagonists to each other or others. *Gustavo tried dealing with the strike by replacing BTR with new teenage male singers and outright firing them. In real life it's illegal to hire new workers when your other employees are on strike. **However, Gustavo did agree to end all the shocking in exchange for BTR ending the strike but BTR still refused because they wanted Gustavo to give them an ice cream bar a petting zoo, hot tubs, and a hair salon. Therefore, Gustavo can legally fire or replace them. Video Gallery 224 24 Category:Episodes with Songs